The Camping trip of a lifetime
by Crona-Makenshi-888
Summary: The gang decide to go on a Easter camping trip, and bring Crona with them. She doesn't really know how to deal with Easter or camping or embarrassing herself in front of Death the Kid. Oh well, at least she likes the chocolate.
1. To Death Hills!

**I'm so sorry. Over the Easter holidays I went camping and had nothing better to do...The chapters are a bit short too...**

Crona sighed and snuggled deeper into the corner of the car she was in. The gang had decided to go on a camping trip for the Easter holiday, and had set their sights on Death hills. Crona barely even knew what Easter was, let alone camping, but when Maka pleaded her to come and promised her a good time Crona couldn't say no. She had a hard time denying her best friend of anything, after all look what Maka did for her.

They had to drive for Five hours to reach Death Hills.

"Liz, don't fall asleep at the wheel" Death the Kid said, snapping his fingers in front of her face. Liz blinked and frowned mumbling about how she was only closing her eyes for a minute. Kid then ordered her to pull over and swap seats.

They had been on the road for about three hours, and had woken up to the crack of dawn for an early start. Of course they were a bit late because Kid had to set the bags in the car 'symmetrically' and Black Star refused to get out of bed.

Waking up early wasn't a big deal for Crona. She was usually awake at that time of night, hoping for some sleep, or shaking away nightmares.

The eight seater car was squishy at best. Maka sat next to Crona. She had her head resting on Souls shoulder, asleep, and Soul was grumbling about how he had no space and that Maka was so uncool. Once Maka had told Crona that she had a 'crush' on Soul, which sounded fairly painful to Crona, but apparently it was a good thing.

Tsubaki once said something similar to Crona and Maka at a sleepover about Black Star. And when Crona hung out with the boys, Black Star said that he 'crushed' on Patty. Crona never really talked much to Patty, but her sister Liz 'crushed' on Soul.

Whenever Maka or Liz asked her who she had a crush on Crona said "I don't know…"

Truthfully if she did have some sort of special affection for someone, it would be Death the Kid. Ridiculous but true. He just seemed so…perfect. He never shied away from what he was afraid of. He was kind to his friends and Crona too. Even after Crona betrayed the DWMA, Kid had found the kindness to forgive her. They never really talked, but to Crona, Kid was everything Crona wanted to be. She wasn't even disturbed by his obsession over symmetry. While she couldn't deal with his fits, she was amazed at how passionate his love of symmetry was. She respected him. Admired him…adored him…but Kid probably didn't see her as anything more than the Maka's awkward shadow.

Just a small shadow in his big world of light.

Crona realized that she had been staring into the rear view mirror for quite some time, and that he had been staring back. For the shortest of seconds, Kids mellow eyes connected with Crona's giving her heart a small flutter. He turned away.

_He must have been looking past me…at the road._

Crona sighed and sunk deeper into the seat, turning up the volume on her iPod to full. _Black Paper Moon _came blaring out, deafening her eardrums.

She closed her eyes and tried hard not to think about the Shinigami sitting two seats away from her.


	2. Let's set up the tent!

Finally they arrived at Death Hills. The rest was a blur to Crona as her friends set up poles of fabric called 'tents'. Crona noticed Kid smile smugly at Black Star as his tent unfolded itself and popped up. Black Star growled and began setting up faster. Crona tried to help where she could. Holding pegs for Soul, Carrying bags for Black Star, Fending off Ragnorok for Liz.

Trying not to ruin anything.

Eventually the girls left to go shopping for food, leaving Crona with the boys. Kid asked her to help with his bedding. She hesitantly walked into his tent, trying hard not to disturb the symmetry of the room. She helped best she could, blushing furiously and hiding her face. The reaper was patient, gently explaining to her how the bed should look. She tried very hard to do as instructed, when it was finnished Kid smiled and thanked her, commenting on how nice his bed looked.

They girls returned quickly, Tsubaki got set on making dinner. Spaghetti for night one, one of Crona's favourite meals.

Crona ended up with her very own tent.

When she ducked into her tiny tent Crona felt a sense of lonesomeness. She loved her friends, but sometimes she just doesn't fit.

Was Kid alone too? Did he feel alone before she arrived?

She wondered for a minute, staring off in to space before peeking outside her tent. She saw Kid talking to Liz and Patty. No he was not alone, he had both the sisters. Kid fit flawlessly into the group, unlike her. At least she had someone. Crona had Ragnorok, and she should be thankful for this, even though he calls her names and pulls her hair.

Crona was exhausted.

She had barely any sleep the night prior, fretting all night about what camping was going to be like, or what it even was. She attempted to sleep in the car, but to no avail. Lying on her freshly made bed, she felt her eyelids close. Her brain grew hazy and she drifted to sleep…

"Where's Crona?" Maka called nervously to her group. She was busy setting up dinner, and hadn't seen the fragile girl in a while.

"Kid" She called out to the boy who stood closest to Crona's tent. "Can you see if Crona is in there?"

The reaper nodded and poked his head through the tent opening. There lay Crona, fast asleep. He nodded at Maka before he unzipped the tent further and stepped inside.

When he came closer, he got a closer look at her peaceful face. She looked so innocent. It was hard to believe that this was the dangerous weapon that murdered thousands of people. Even the Shinigami himself couldn't defeat the mad girl. But now here she lay, with the face of an angel.

In the movies, this was the part where he kissed her.

He imagined leaning down, close enough to feel her gentle breath on his face.

Blushing, he quickly began waking her up. Carefully kneeling, and shaking her shoulder. Crona usually couldn't deal with people touching her, except Maka and apparently Kid. Her eyes fluttered open as she shifted.

"Come on Crona" Kid said almost caused him to Blush more.

Crona woke up to a red Shinigami kneeling close to her. She jumped in surprise, startled by the boy she had a 'crush' on.

"Gah! Ginishami-kun!"

It took her a minute to realise that she had indeed called him 'ginishami' instead of Shinigami.

Kid gave a small chuckle "Please, Crona, you have known me for two years, you can call me Kid"

Crona, flustered just nodded her head sharply. Kid smiled again, and stood, gesturing to the door.

"Dinners ready"

Crona turned her head and got a whiff of something delicious. She hadn't noticed how hungry she was.

Soon they whole group was outside, devouring Tsubaki's scrumptious spaghetti.


	3. Day One: Shops galore!

**Im really sorry about how short and weird these chapters are to read. Please forgive me Q.Q**

Crona lay in bed early in the morning after a sleepless night. It was an uncomfortable experience she would rather have avoided.

She slept snuggled in a sleeping bag, making her look like a little Crona caterpillar. Then there were the sounds. Loud sounds echoed off the campsite, Whistling leaves, scratching possums.

Barely any silence.

Halfway through the night she heard Kid tell Patty to stop snoring. His voice was deep and husky, like he had just woken up, and for some strange reason it made Crona blush.

She was terrified. These strange, foreign sounds were putting her on edge, and she couldn't handle them. She desperately wanted to leap from her tent and run into the safety of Maka's arms. Unfortunately Crona could hear faint giggling coming from Maka and Souls tent, and last time she walked in when Soul and Maka were giggling, she saw a sight that scarred her for weeks after. So Maka was a no go. No way would Crona ever go into Black Stars lair for help; he would probably just scare her more. She hesitantly thought about going to Kids tent, but quickly rejected the idea. He would probably just get angry at her, and she couldn't deal with that.

So she lay awake. The entire night.

Crona didn't know what exactly what one does when they wake up on a camping trip, and because of her night time agenda she lay in her sleeping bag for an enormous length of time. Finally she heard someone unzipping her tent door. She hoped that it would be Kid waking her up again, and she tried not to be too disappointed when Maka stuck her face in.

"Morning sleepyhead, come and eat!"

They ate breakfast, some sort of strange cereal, and lounged around in their pyjamas. Soon the girls went down to the bathrooms and took showers in the large block. Crona was still a little unsure about her shower, but still did it exactly how she had practiced.

When she was with lady Medusa she bathed in caldrons or tubs of hot water, without any products like shampoo or conditioner.

The group met back up at the campsite. Maka quickly got to work on some homework assignment that was _very_ important. Soul announced that there was a tennis competition at the nearby club: Death Hills Tennis Club. He informed Maka that she was playing doubles with him, doubles with Liz and singles by herself. Crona was a bit…well a lot confused at what 'tennis' was.

Soul explained the game to Crona trying not to confuse her more.

"So there are Men's doubles, that's when two boys are a team. Women's doubles, when two women are a team, and Mixed when it's a team of a guy and a girl. Singles is on our own. Get it?"

"…yeah…"

"So in Women's doubles Maka and Liz are a team, and Tsubaki and Patty are a team. And they verse one other team."

"Okay"

"In Mixed, Maka and I are a team, and Black Star and Tsubaki are a team. And All of us are doing singles."

"What about Kid?" Crona didn't mean to say that out loud...

Kid was reading a newspaper. He looked up at the mention of his name, and glanced between Soul and Crona.

"Well…Doubles is apparently too difficult to keep his symmetry or whatever so he refused to play. He might play singles though"

Crona nodded, keeping her eyes away from Soul and away from Kid who was still looking at them.

After the group finished whatever they were doing, they decided to go to Death Hills Tennis Club and practice. Soul and Maka were on the tennis court to the left, further away from Crona, who was sitting on the grass. Liz and Patty where on the court in front of her, and Black Star and Tsubaki were on the Star was absolutely pounding the ball, unfortunately for poor Tsubaki.

Kid was sitting, right next to her.

He was making conversation about symmetry, of course. Crona tried hard to listen but found it difficult. Even Ragnarok was bored, to the point where he didn't even want to rip out of her back and punch her.

They only stayed for an hour or so, returning the tennis rackets to the club and hopping back into the car. Liz, who was driving, decided to go to the shops.

"Please don't go to the shop's Liz, you will blow all our cash in one day!" Kid whined

"Please, you underestimate me!"

The shops at Death Hills were huge. Crona followed Maka, who was following Liz, who was slave driving everyone around the shops.

Crona never really found clothes that interesting or important. They were only bits of fabric keeping you from being naked right? Liz on the other hand took clothes very seriously. Halfway looking through one of the many shops, Liz decided that Crona needed some shorts. All Crona ever wore was concealing clothing, keeping most of her body hidden, part of the reason that everyone didn't know her gender for so long. Liz pushed her into a change room, and told her to try on all sorts of different shorts. With the gang as her audience, Crona had to walk out of the change room, and display the clothes on her thin body.

"Wow Crona, those patterned shorts make your ass look great!" Liz called making numerous members of the group blush. Crona noticed Kid blush too.

"Damn Crona, those floral shorts make your legs look gorgeous! Okay I've decided! We're buying those floral shorts!"

Crona actually did like the floral shorts very much, even if they did end at her mid-thigh.

The gang walked to a shop called 'Deaths Ice Creamery', where they all bought a scoop of ice cream.

Maka got licorice, Soul got chocolate, Black Star got coffee, Tsubaki got mint, Liz got caramel, Patty got bubble-gum, Kid got vanilla and Crona got strawberry. It always shocked Crona how sweet ice cream was.

They were all sitting around licking their ice creams. Soul demanded Maka to give him some, which she grumbled and complied. Crona had been accidentally staring at Kids cone, lost in thought, and he noticed.

"Crona" Kid asked "Did you want some?"

"S-some…?"

"Of my ice cream, you have been staring for quite a while now."

"Oh! N-no it's alright…"

"Please, I insist" Kid lifted the cone towards her mouth. She glanced at him, then the cone, then at him again. Kid nodded and smiled encouragingly. Crona hesitantly stuck out her pink little tongue and carefully swiped it across the surface. Crona did love vanilla. She licked it again and again. Eventually she glanced at Kid.

He was blushing heavily, and his eyes were half lidded. The look he was giving her made her heart skip a beat. When he noticed her looking, his eyes widened and he tried to compose himself. Crona smiled at him, and quietly thanked him. He nodded, noticing a bit of vanilla stuck to the corner of her mouth. He reached forward, grabbing a napkin and gently wiped her face clean. She blushed this time and stuttered out a second thank you. Kid smiled again, before quickly turning around and re-joining the conversation. No one noticed this little exchange except for Soul and Liz who gave each other a knowing smile.

After the shops, they drove back to the camp site. Crona followed the girls down to the freezing pool. Crona sat on the sidelines as the four girls played volleyball. She noticed two boys point at her and laugh. Inside her body, she heard Ragnorok make a comment about taking their souls. Crona just ignored the boys, wrapping her arms around her body.

Crona ate salad for dinner, and unwillingly hopped back into her sleeping back for another exhausting night.


	4. Night: I'm scared of the noises

**Okay so this is a really short chapter, I'm so sorry my kawaii readers!**

Crona desperately needed Maka. The night was even worse than the first, drunkards walked past laughing and fighting. She shivered in her sleeping bag and tried hard not to cry. Maka and Soul were giggling again; Crona was trying hard not to make any sound. A small sob escaped, just as she heard someone walk past. They stopped outside her tent. The zipper made a slow decent down, Crona tried to remain as silent as possible. Liz stuck her head in and caught sight of the crying girl.

"Oh! Crona, what's wrong?" Liz rushed in and knelt beside her.

"I-I-I'm s-scared Liz"

Liz started to pull her up to her feet and drag Crona into her own tent. Crona found herself sitting on a mattress, with Patty on one side hugging her, and Liz on the other, rubbing her back. She was still unused to physical contact, but it didn't feel bad. She felt herself cry more, and Liz pass her a tissue. She sniffed deeply and rubbed her eyes, until she felt someone standing in front of her.

"What's wrong?" It was Kid's deep voice, she was afraid to look up. Eventually he squatted down, so he was eye level with her. She glanced up with her tear filled doe eyes. Kid gave a small smile, tilting her chin up with his hand.

"What's wrong Crona?" He repeated.

"K-kid I-I'm scared…the n-noises are t-to loud and…and...I can't s-sleep…M-Maka…is…." Crona began to cry again, she could feel the tears flowing down her cheeks. Kid ordered Liz and Patty to collect Crona's sleeping things and bring them to their tent.

The sisters sprang into action, leaving Kid and Crona alone.

"Crona" Kid mumbled softly. Crona looked up in time to see Kid's arms wrap around her. Her face was resting comfortably on his shoulder, after a second Crona wrapped her arms around him too. He wasn't wearing a shirt, so she could feel his skin under her fingertips. He felt so warm, so safe.

He leaned back, one arm still around her waist, and wiped her face clean of tears. She gently nuzzled into the hand that was stroking her face. He smiled and gave a little laugh. He rubbed her cheek with his thumb, blushing when she closed her eyes and whimpered. He felt his heart squeeze and a surge of protectiveness over her. Crona was such a fragile, broken girl, and he wanted to hold her close and fix her. He wanted to make her smile.

Liz and Patty came back, carrying her sleeping bag and pillow. Kid ordered them to put then next to his mattress. They did as instructed, Kid helped Crona to her feet and over to his part of the tent. He settled her down, tucked her in, and caressed her face.

He even gave her a brief kiss on the forehead, before wishing her a good night and climbing into his own bed.


	5. Hot chocolate confessions

_**Sorry my Kawaii ones, for not updating sooner. I am having a bit of trouble with the next chapter, and have exams soon...wooooo. sorry it's so short again, but I guess that's sorta the style of writing I'm using for this. Any Idea's appreciated. Does anyone mind If this fic gets smutty? just a bit?**_

Crona woke early in the morning, after a well-rested night. She turned her head and smiled when she saw Kid's adorable sleeping face. She watched him for a while before getting up and sneaking out of the tent.

Today was a lazy day for the gang. Maka worked more on her assignment, Tsubaki, Soul and Liz watched movies all day. Patty and Black Star were in the games room playing some sort of fighting game, Kid snoozed, Crona drifted between everyone.

Once Maka finished her assignment she challenged Soul and Crona to a board game. She didn't understand the concept or point of the game but played nonetheless, especially when she saw Maka smile, though it was Soul making Maka smile, not Crona.

After about round nine of the pointless game she saw Kid gracefully walk up the steps to the game room. She blushed when he looked directly at her. He rested against the wall for a while, as if he was deciding something, before walking up to their table.

Maka was laughing at something Soul said, and barely noticed Crona slip away and walk out of the room. It was only when the pigtailed miester looked out the window that she saw her best friend walking away with the Shinigami. Maka frowned, confused.

_Why did she leave? Since when do they hang out?_

"Sorry If I was interrupting your game" Kid said, glancing briefly at the girl. They were walking down to the canteen to buy hot chocolate. Kid had wanted to talk to Crona for some special reason.

"Oh, don't worry…I d-didn't really understand that game anyway..."

Kid smiled and held the door open for Crona. He was such a gentleman. They walked inside and lined up, Kid payed for both hot chocolates, much to Crona's dismay.

"Gosh...Kid...I'm so sorry. I thought I had m-money…I can pay you back..."

Kid just laughed and waved his hand. One of the perks of being a grim reaper was money, and lots of it.

They walked down the pathway, alongside a huge hill, and rushing river. Crona made certain to walk on the side furthest away from it. The steam rose off her hot drink, as they strolled in comfortable silence. Kid soon began to talk; Crona could feel him easing into a particular topic.

"Crona…Can I just ask you a personal question?"

"Y-yes…"

"Are you in love with Maka?"

Crona almost spewed her drink out. She glanced at him to make sure he wasn't kidding before answering.

"You think I'm in love with Maka? I guess I do follow her around like a homeless puppy…" Crona sighed and hung her head.

"Well, I just thought…last night you seemed pretty upset about the activities Maka and Soul were participating in."

Crona glanced up in surprise. "Oh no, I was afraid of the night time noises…I can't deal with them by myself…I wanted Maka but she was…uh…busy"

"I see" Kid mused.

"To be perfectly honest with you…I am a little…jealous." Crona didn't know why she was telling him this. "Maka seems to be quite wrapped up in Soul a-at the moment and…I know it's selfish…but I guess I just miss…the attention…I use to get…from her"

Kid nodded, sipping his drink.

"I guess I just feel a little…lonely..." Crona turned her head away from him. He probably thought she was selfish and weird.

"I understand how that feels….."

"But K-kid, aren't you and L-liz d-dating?"

Kid laughed loudly, before smiling at Crona. "God no, Liz would be more interested with a tall, blonde 'beach babe'. Not some short, symmetry obsessed weirdo…"

"I don't think you're like that. I don't think you're a weirdo."

"Really?"

"Yeah…..why? Did I say something odd?!"

"No no, calm down, I just thought you of all people would dislike me the most."

Crona shook her head sharply. "No Kid I really like you!"

Kid smirked at her before taking another sip.

"I really like you too Crona"


	6. It's a duck thing

_**Finally! It's up! I don't really have much of an Idea of where I'm going with this...any Idea's? Oh yeah, this has a bit of mild animal violence just by the way.**_

They sat together on the large wooden steps overlooking the river. Ducks and geese swam around, eating the bread being thrown to them by small children and old campers of the park.

Crona sat on the highest step, away from the scary birds. Kid sat with her and smiled trying to convince her that the birds are friendly. She didn't trust them.

One of the elders smiled and ushered the two over them over. Crona trailed after Kid, almost hiding behind him.

"What a lovely couple, would you like some bread?"

Simultaneously the two miesters stated "Oh, were not a couple." They glanced at each other and blushed. Kid spoke up again "We would love some bread though"

The old man laughed knowingly and handed them two slices, which kid held. The man then began trodding back up the steps.

Actually getting Crona near the birds was a difficult process. She squirmed and protested when he tried to lead her over. Kid decided to use a different tactic.

"Look Crona. If you come with me to feed the harmless ducks then I have a surprise that I want to give you."

Crona blinked in shock. A surprise? That sounded scary and unknown. Strangely enough, Crona trusted Kid deeply, and felt that the surprise couldn't be bad. She was awfully curious….

"I don't have to touch them, do I?"

"Not at all"

"…alright…."

Kid smiled, he knew her childlike mind couldn't resist the curiosity. He already had a pretty good idea of what the surprise would be….

Crona stood right behind Kid, almost spooning him whilst they stood need the open water. He could feel her trembling, so he reached back and loosely held her hand. She complied, gripping his tightly, out of fear.

Kid tore a lump out of the bread, and tossed it into the river.

Crona watched in fascination as the birds lunged forward and began fighting for the bread.

Kid turned and smiled at the girl. "See these birds are completely harm-AHH!"

One of the more clever geese had spotted the remaining wad of bread in Kids palm and leaped up to grab it, snapping Kids fingers in the process. The goose was determined and wouldn't release the bread, or Kids hand.

Crona yelped at the sudden attack and grabbed Kid just before he fell into the murky green river. She tried to pull Kid onto the steps, away from the vicious bird, but it_ would not let go. _

"Back off. Get your own Shinigami! This one's mine!" Crona squealed

Finally the bird let go of kids throbbing fingers when Crona gave one final yank, resulting in Kid landing right on top of her. They were a sprawled heap on the ground.

Crona groaned and rubbed the back of her head. Kid quickly sat up.

"Oh god, Crona, I'm so sorry!" He sincerely hoped that this didn't frighten her away from him.

"It's alright…" Crona mumbled meekly "can we just get away from the killer birds?"

"Sure" Kid said getting up and glaring at the birds. The pair rushed back up the stairs and to the safety of the path.

"How's your hand?" Crona asked tilting her head to look at it.

It was very red, but there was no blood or swelling or missing fingers.

Kid pouted. "It should be fine. Lucky bird! Crona, if you weren't holding me back, I would have turned that horrible thing into a decorative hat!"

Crona smiled and began to laugh. The whole scenario seemed ridiculous, but not as silly as the image of Death the Kid strutting around with a decorative bird hat on his head.

She laughed harder and Kid realised he had never heard the girl laugh before, not even a chuckle. He smiled at the carefree giggling, and then joined in too. He didn't even know why, but Crona's bubbly laugh was so beautiful and infectious.

"Let's go back to the camp and get some ice for this"

"Yeah" Crona grinned.

She seemed to be acting quite differently around Kid, like she wasn't worrying about a thing. Her anxiety had evaporated for the time being, and she could just relax and be happy.

When Kid looked at her smiling face, it seemed as if she was glowing. She radiated beauty and happiness, and honestly he had never seen something quite as magnificent.

"Don't forget about my surprise" She added

"Of course not Crona, how could I forget?"

In the back of his mind, the words she had yelled out to the goose echoed. "Back off! Find your own Shinigami. This one's mine!"

He blushed deeply thinking about her statement. Did she mean that? Did she say it on purpose, or was it a spur of the moment?

"This one's _mine_"

Honestly, he wouldn't mind being hers.


	7. A starlight surprise?

**Sorry I'm so late... Please forgive me! I have been focusing all my energy on Holidaze fanfic right now... Hope yall are still a reading this ol fic of mine! Any Ideas let me knoooooowww!**

Crona sighed and stared up at the beautiful stars that were gleaming in the blanket of night sky. She was lying on her back, letting the grass tickle her skin as she watched the stars. They twinkled and shone in the darkness, illuminating the night.

Looking up at such a breathtaking sight made Crona feel somewhat small. She felt tiny, but in a good way, like she was a part of something bigger, and more meaningful.

Hearing the laughter erupting from her friends made her sigh again. Soul had busted out the booze earlier that night and before long, the lot of them were drunk, even Maka, who usually was so against alcohol.

Kid had been drinking too, which was also a surprise. He never really seemed to be the type to embarrass himself in such a way. As soon as her friends began doing stupid things, and being loud, Crona decided she should leave. It made her feel guilty for leaving them, but she was a very timid girl, who could barely control her friends when they were sober, let alone drunk. She just hoped they didn't do something idiotic or hurt themselves.

She heard more loud laughter, coming from Black Star, so it seemed. Before Crona left Liz had suggested they play spin the bottle. Crona remembered the game from a previous sleep over. She remembered the image of Kid kissing Tsubaki. Ever since then she couldn't help but get agitated at the thought of that game, mostly the thought of Kid kissing someone else.

She huffed and looked up at the sky again. It didn't matter if she was agitated or not. If Kid wanted to kiss someone, he would probably just do it. He was always so brave and confident. Impatient some might say. If he wanted to kiss Crona, he would have done it long ago.

Crona's head snapped back as she heard footsteps nearing her. Her mind went the worst of places, as her anxiety quickly took over.

Was it a pervert?

A murderer?

A kidnapper!?

Slowly, a Shinigami stumbled his way over to where the girl lay. Kid was hard to spot because of his iconic black attire.

_I hope he isn't coming over her to throw up_. _Does he know I'm here?_

Her question was answered when the boy slid down next to her. He gave her a goofy smile.

"heeelloo beautiful"

Beautiful? How many drinks did he have?

"I was looking all over for you! You disappeared like some sort of…fairy"

Crona laughed, he was still funny, and still gorgeous even though he was tipsy as hell. He probably didn't even know who she was.

"Sorry. I don't do well around drunk people…" she said apologetically.

"Lucky I'm not drunk" Kid turned his body so he was facing her, pressing against her ever so slightly. She could feel the warmth of his body and smell the odour of beer.

"Yes, you are very drunk Mr" She said playfully

"How can you tell?"

"Because you called me beautiful when you came over here."

"What?" Kid scoffed "I was merely telling the truth"

Kid's face drifted dangerously close to hers. She turned her head, avoiding his gaze.

"I'm not beautiful kid…The night sky is beautiful, not me." She gestured her hand to the stunning display of stars.

He looked up, admiring the sight for a little while before glancing back at the girl.

"That is beautiful." Kid said leaning down to her again, his voiced flowed into her ear. "But, to me, it compares nothing to the sight of you, my dear."

Crona felt her face shoot up ten degrees. His nose and lips brush sweetly against her cheek.

"I-I'm so average." She stuttered. "You are surrounded by beautiful girls all the time Kid. They take careful consideration and lots of effort into making themselves look gorgeous for you. I…I don't do anything."

"That's why you are so beautiful Crona." Kid smiled caressing her face with his fingertips.

"I'm not just talking about appearances, while you look do like an angel, and you seem to have no idea about your beauty, it's all of you. You have the most pure of souls, despite your past actions. You're innocence, you're elegance. Cronaaaaaaa…"

The end of his heart felt sentence was muffled by him pressing his face into her neck.

_He is definitely, very drunk, _Crona told herself_, there is no way he would say anything like this sober._

The Shinigami was still mumbling things into her neck. Crona couldn't seem to pull herself away from the boy.

"You're so pretty all the time...but I can't say that, I'm not allowed to tell you. I'll get chopped in the head by a bloody 12 year old with pigtails if I do. She is so mean Crona. She won't let me near you."

Crona shivered at the hot breath that was running down her neck. Kid's lips moved against her skin as he spoke. He lifted his face again, only inches away from her own.

"Crona. I had my first kiss at a stupid, pre-teen party. We were playing truth or dare and I don't even remember who the girl was. It was nothing special, nothing meaningful. Since then I have kissed other girls and boys even, albeit few and far between. Still nothing, no one I have kissed has been important." Kid smiled graciously, stroking his thumb across Crona's cheek, "and they you come along, stumbling into my life like some sort of beautiful, asymmetrical, goddess! So timid on the outside, and so strong on the inside, you captivated me almost instantly, for a very long time Crona, I have stared at your pretty pink lips and craved to taste them with my own. How cruel it is that I am not allowed."

Crona stared, taken aback by Kids statement. Never in her wildest, most amazing dreams would she have thought Kid felt that way.

"W-well..." Crona mumbled "I have never kissed anyone before, and I don't think I'd be able to deal with anyone kissing me…"

Crona's sentence trailed off and Kid dropped his head in defeat.

"Well anyone b-but you…Kid…Kid?"

The boy was silent, still processing what she had said. Well it didn't matter anymore, even if she had said no every single fibre of his being was screaming yes.

His head was spinning; he sat up, trying to ignore the dizziness.

"Weeellll…" Kid slurred "I promised you a surprise for going near that stupid creature earlier, so a surprise you shall get"

He grabbed Crona's face with his hands, he was trying to be gentle but it was so hard. He could barely hold himself up, and the look on her face was simply adorable. He leaned forward, hesitating for a moment. This was the moment he had been waiting for, for almost two years in fact.

Crona didn't know what to do with herself. She just watched Kid near, not believing what he was about to do, or that he even wanted to kiss her.

His lips crashed onto hers, sending electricity down both their bodies. Kid got closer to the girl, not moving his lips, until he was seated on top of her. When he finally got where he wanted, he began to press his lips firmer to hers. She responded, shyly tilting her head to reach the boys mouth. He opened his, leaving her lips feeling moist.

Kid was trying to be careful, trying not to scare her with a clash of tongue and teeth, oh no, that could wait until later. Now that he had her beneath him, he could do all sorts of wicked things to the girl.

He flicked his tongue out between her lips, which were soft, like the rest of her body. She was timidly poking her pink tongue against his. Kid stopped holding back.

He swept around the inside of her mouth, filling it with the flavour of alcohol and something that was distinctly _Kid._ His hands groped at her back, while hers rested firmly on his face, almost as if she was preparing to push him away. It was far too late for that.

Without thinking, he began to rock back and forth in her lap. She said nothing, not knowing what he was doing. He began creating friction for himself that made him moan into her mouth. Crona was right here, under him. She was his.

"Mmm, Crona" Kid gasped against her lips.

"Y-yes..?" she muttered back, barely able to talk at all, with the way Kid was seemingly devouring her mouth.

"N-nothing…..I was….just….saying…your name" Kid said beginning to kiss her face, pressing his mouth, and tongue quite hard against the skin of her jawline.

It was all Crona had ever wanted. To be so carefully overpowered by the Shinigami that took her breath away.

"Crona" He moaned again. He was losing himself, unfortunately not to her. Darkness began to seize him midst the sudden lust he had built up. He tried desperately to cling on to the moment, kissing her neck harder and harder, as if it would rebel against the sleepiness.

"K-kid, that hurts." Crona whined, out of breath and red in the face. She was getting all kinds of feelings that she had never experienced before.

Without warning, kid slumped forward onto her thin body. She weakly lifted him up, only to find that he was unconscious.

"How…romantic" Crona sighed, getting to her feet and lifting the boy "At least it was nice while it lasted."

She sincerely hoped that if he remembered this in the morning, that he didn't regret it.


	8. Naked but in Love

_**It has been so long since I wrote for this story! I'm so sorry! I will Finnish it though.**_

When Crona woke up, she was shivering cold. It was early morning, and she could barely see inside her tiny tent. She flicked through the memories of the previous night.

Kid kissed her. Kid kissed _her!_

But he was drunk. He passed out. Would he regret it in the morning? Would he talk to her about it?

_Would he even remember?_

Crona sighed a bit, her breath fogging up the space near her face, as she began to roll over.

Suddenly, her movement was stopped by a big, warm….person?

She squeaked, and stared at whoever was occupying her bed with her. It was Kid.

_But I put him to bed, in his own tent! Don't tell me he snuck in here!_

Thankfully, the Shinigami was still peacefully sleeping, blissfully unaware of Crona's rapidly increasing problem.

She lay silently, watching him for a few moments. He was so cute!

Her eyes gazed over his sleeping form, going over his messy raven hair, his cute pouting face, his lithe shoulders, his lean stomach…wait….

Was he even wearing clothes?

Crona bit her lip as her eyebrows furrowed. The blanket was covering his lower half, so she couldn't…tell…

_I could…check…_

_'Do you really want to see his pin-prick dick?' _Ragnarok grumbled in her mind.

_No! That's not why I'm checking!_

Crona flushed, losing her confidence to peel the blanket off the possibly nude boy. Ragnarok had matured a lot since the passing of the kishin, they both had. He rarely interrupted her mostly placid life, but when he did, it sure was vulgar.

_'Go on, I'm interested, let's see how small it is.'_

_Don't…be disgusting_

Even if she did, it wouldn't be the first time she had seen a male organ anyway, she had seen lots of pictures thanks to Liz and Soul, and had happened to stumble across the real thing by accident once or twice. Life was hard when you didn't really have a set gender.

_'C'mon, don't titty out'_

_Alright…but he is probably wearing clothing…_

Crona sighed, willing her relentless heartbeat to slow the hell down. She prepared to peel off the blanket once more, but before she could, the sleeping shinnigami leaned forward and captured her in his arms.

Crona froze up, blushing furiously. All she was wearing was her pyjama shorts and a crop top; she could feel Kid's hot skin against hers.

She glanced down at the small space between them before her eyes snapped up, her face went at least 6 shades darker than ever before.

_Naked…..naked….naked…..WHAT DO I DO!_

Crona tried to supress the panic that was rising up inside of her. Death the Kid was completely naked, in her bed, hugging her to his chest.

_'Just wake him up idiot' _Ragnarok scolded. He was right; she would just wake him up.

"Kid! Kid wake up!" Crona whispered loudly, fear still clear in her voice.

Kid shifted, stirring but not willing to wake up. He nuzzled closer to her, feeling her warmth.

"Kid, please wake up!" Crona pleaded, her voice pulling him out of sleep for the time being.

"Crona? What are you doing in my bed?" He muttered sleepily, not bothering to open his eyes or let go of her.

"You're in _my_ bed." She whispered harshly, feeling _something_ press against her leg.

"I am?" Kid mumbled back, clearly not caring who's bed it was, he just wanted to sleep some more.

"Kid!" Crona whined, her face still looking up. "D-don't go back to sleep…You're not wearing any clothes….and….I can't deal with it!"

Kid opened his eyes, shocked at her words. "I'm what?"

Death the Kid looked down to discover that he indeed, was not wearing any clothes. He turned completely red, glancing at Crona's equally crimson face.

"Sorry…" He whispered. This was why he didn't drink very often.

He was suddenly very irritated at himself for finding himself in this terrible situation. He was completely naked in an unwanted bed, but he still looked into Crona's blue eyes, and the proximity of her face and wanted to kiss her. Wait…..he did, didn't he?

"Did…I kiss you, last night?" Crona was now avoiding his gaze, but certainly not moving away. Her eyes flickered around in her nervous habit, before answering quickly.

"Y-yeah you did Shinigami-kun, but that's okay! It was just an accident, and I can pretend it never happened if you want!"

Kid blinked in surprise, so he had kissed her! It wasn't a dream.

"No! No." Kid said quickly, wanting to reassure her. "I…I wanted to kiss you…I still do…I really, _really _like you Crona, and like I said before, call me Kid."

Crona nodded and bit her lip. So he didn't regret kissing her? He…still wanted to? He liked her?

"I…I-I…..don't really know what to do in these…situations…" God she felt so nervous, she was sweating like hell, making their skin stick together.

"Do you like me back? Kid asked, tilting his head closer, to get a better look at her expression.

She managed to squeak out a meek 'yes!' before her nerves closed off her throat. Kid smiled, hugging her close again.

"Can I kiss you again?" He asked. He could barely remember their heated embrace, but he knew he sure as hell wanted more of it.

She nodded shyly, before he quickly closed the space between them. He gently tasted the sweetness of her mouth, mixed with the staleness of morning. As their lips moved perfectly against each other, Kid felt a sense of…perfection.

His body was hot and flushed, sweat making his skin stick to Crona's as the tried moving closer. He felt her leg slide against his area, making him moan breathlessly in surprise. He sat up, covering himself with the blanket.

_"Too much perfection, right now"_

He smiled, pushing her back down on the bed graciously. He didn't want to do anything to scare or alarm her. He wanted everything to run slowly and smoothly.

"We can talk more about this later, maybe when I've got some clothes on, well, most of them anyway." Kid winked and revelled and the adorable pinkettes embarrassed squeak. She was panting and shaking, her body anticipating something she didn't even know about.

He leaned down to peck her on her rosy lips one more time, but before anything else could happen, the tent zipper made its way down, and Maka popped her head in, a cheery expression on her face.

"Wake up Crona! The tennis tournament is today!"

Kid and Crona froze in their position. When Maka got a good look into the tent, all she could see was Kid, completely nude grabbing at poor Crona, who was shaking. His legs were tangled with hers, and Crona's sweaty face was red and nervous.

The silence was awkward for a second before Maka started screaming.

"WHAT THE HELL! GET OFF CRONA YOU DISGUSTING MAN-WHORE!"

The couple scrambled away from each other. Maka disappeared and re-appeared with all of her homework books, and romance novels.

"Wait!" Kid cried waving his hands in defence, Maka didn't stop to listen. She chased him out of the tent, aiming books at his still bare body. Black Star and Soul, who had come out to check what was happening when Maka screamed, stared in shock before laughing at the naked Shinigami who was now streaking in order to avoid Maka's wrath.

"JUST DIE, YOU DISGUSTING PERVERT!"

"Wait! Maka, it's not like that, let me explain!"

"THAT'S WHAT THEY ALL SAY!"

Crona jumped out of the tent, over the initial shock from Maka's intrusion. She ran, past Soul and Black Star who were wiping tears out of their eyes and gasping for air, to go to Kid's defence.

"Maka! Stop!" Crona's voice echoed across the campsite, but Maka still didn't halt her attack. Kid tripped over a chair in his rush to get away, falling flat on his face. His co-ordination still hadn't returned from the previous night.

When he was down, Maka started pelting him with books.

"I'LL KILL YOU FOR TAKING ADVANTAGE OF CRONA."

Crona ran over and grabbed Maka, swinging her around, and effectively pinning her arms behind her back. Maka tried to wiggle free, but Crona was strong.

Eventually, Soul walked over to take hold of his aggressive miester, wrapping his arms around her and trying to soothe her rage.

Crona ran over to Kid, who was still laying on the ground in defeat.

"Oh god Kid! Are you okay?!"

"Yeah. Just nude and dying."

When Maka saw Crona go to help him up, her anger flared again.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HIM CRONA, HE IS TRYING TO HURT YOU!"

By then, Liz, Patty and Tsubaki had returned from the showers. They rushed over when they heard the commotion.

"I'm not trying to hurt her, it was an accident." Kid wheezed out.

"Sure! Lying asshole!"

"Maka!" Crona said, raising her voice again. She rarely yelled nowadays. "It was just a mistake!"

"NO, it wasn't!" Maka growled glaring at Kid again, if looks could kill, Kid would be six feet under.

Liz and Patty walked over, helping Kid up. Patty offered him a jacket, to cover up his nudity, while Liz stood in front of him and Crona, hands on her hips, in her intimidating Thompson sister way.

"Hey Maka, Why don't you piss off" Liz hissed, venom in her voice. The sight of Maka and Soul holding each other made her heart twist.

"What! How could you say that Liz?"

Crona hid Kid behind her, her protectiveness kicking in. She glanced back, to see if Kid was hurt. He was covered in bruises but he smiled at her reassuringly, putting a hand on her arm.

"You get away from her! Stop touching her! Stay away or I'll have your balls!"

"Like hell you will" Liz answered coolly. Tsubaki stood behind Maka, trying to hold her back.

"Let's just all calm down." Tsubaki chided. "Fighting isn't going to solve anything."

"He tried to hurt her!"

"Open your eyes Maka!" Kid spoke up, his anger blazing in his golden eyes angry. "I've only been here to help Crona! The one hurting her is _you_!"

"I would never hurt Crona!"

He laughed at her oblivious statement, rolling his eyes sarcastically.

"Of course perfect-angel Maka wouldn't hurt anyone! She just wants to make lots of friends! Please, you make me sick! If you didn't hurt Crona then why is she so lonely! You're truly stupid if you honestly believe that Crona is having fun while being here with _you_.

She has needed you more than once on this trip, and hell, probably even before it, but where were you? Where were you when she was in my tent, balling her eyes out? Where were you when she was afraid, or alone?_ I_ would never hurt Crona intentionally, and you don't deserve to be her friend if you just throw her away when you have someone more interesting. I _Love_ her, and I make her happy, something _you_ have been unable to do recently!"

Everyone stared, taken aback by Kid's outburst, and love confession. She looked at Crona, who was staring at Kid in awe, her eyes glistening with tears. Kid looked at Maka, smiling smugly at her silence. He turned to Crona making a small disapproving noise at her tears before he wiped them away.

Crona jumped forward and hugged him tightly, surprising Kid, and almost making him drop the jacket covering his body. She nuzzled her face into his neck, b efore quietly mumbling.

"N-no one has every loved me before…"

Kid smiled, patting her hair before shooting Maka one last glare.

"Let's go."

Kid grabbed her hand before briskly walking towards his tent. Crona glanced at Maka, feeling slightly guilty, before trailing after Kid.

Maka couldn't believe it. Crona had actually chosen Kid over her. Crona chose the loud, rude Shinigami boy over her best friend that saved her from the madness. It stung, Maka almost felt betrayed. The thing that stung more was the truth behind Kid's words. She hadn't been paying attention to what Crona wanted, but there was _no way in hell_ that she was going to date Death the Kid.

Soul just exhaled, still rubbing Maka's back, calming her down. Kid's words where harsh, and the reality hurt Maka than anyone could have imagined.

Liz just glared at Soul and Maka, huffing angrily at their sudden togetherness.

"The tournament is in four hours. See you losers back here then."


End file.
